Rien ne vaut le Pardon
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Song Fic- -ReitaxRuki- -Gazetto- Ruki a fait une connerie... Reita et lui sont en froid... c'était sans compter un coup de mains du groupe... Ruki arriveras-il a se faire pardonner? . Qu'adviendra-t-il? -HAPPY END-


**Titre**: Rien ne vaut le Pardon.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Reituki Reita x Ruki

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas Malheureusement, Pourtant j'ai tout essayer, le troc, la soumission, l'esclavage, la corruption, et même j'ai essayer de les soudoyer... sans résultat.

La Chanson appartient au Groupe Kyo elle s'appelle « C'est ma faute »

**Résumé : **Une salle sombre... Un Reita... Un Ruki...Et.. Cette chanson... Qu'adviendra-t-il?

**Note**: Sadisme Oblige.. J'ai pas changer de Méchant... pourtant je vous jure.. J'adore Taka-Sama... Mais j'l'aime bien en Méchant Salo Malgré lui xD. C'est trop tentant XD.

* * *

_Le beau blond était assis dans une pièce noire, toute noire. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là. Les autres lui avait dit de venir, qu'il y avait une surprise qu'il l'attendait. Alors pour une fois, il avait poser sa basse, et laisser tomber ses films préféré pour ramener son cul jusqu'ici. Il en avait marre, cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il était là, et rien. Il se passait rien du tout. Décider a s'en aller, il se leva quand une voix familière s'éleva dans ce silence pesant entrecouper de soupire du bassiste quelques secondes avant. Il était a peine levé, qu'il se rassit, pour écouter ce que cette voix lui disait... Et surtout pour écouté ce que Lui lui disait._

**« Il est bien tard  
Je comprends  
La terre a déjà fait deux tours.  
Mais tu sais ça fait longtemps  
Que je patiente jusqu'à ce jour. »**

_Le bassiste soupira doucement... Si sa faisait tellement de temps, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Pourquoi ces longs silences froids entre eux...? Maintenant il ne pouvais plus douté. C'était lui. Il était assez mal disposée, déjà qu'il avais du attendre que Monsieur se mette a lui parler!..._

**  
« Plus on attend et plus  
C'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tords,  
Mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr  
Que cela nous serve encore. »**

_Si cela ne servait a rien, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi il avait fait tout ce pataquès? Toute cette mise en scène était pathétique. Il commençait a s'impatienter... pourquoi il tournais encore autour du pot? hein...? Décidément le petit chanteur aimais ça... Tourné autour du pot, faire attendre les gens, et finalement... Les laisser tomber.._

**  
« Si j'abuse de ton temps,  
Je m'excuse je veux te dire seulement.**

**C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. »**

_Reita se retint de lui balancer un « C'est seulement maintenant que tu le capte? ».. c'est sa faute! Mais bien sûr que c'est sa faute! Sa toujours été de sa faute!... Pourquoi il avait fait ça..? Pourquoi...? Lui donneras-il seulement une excuse valable? ou simplement « C'est ma faute » et il pensait s'en tirer comme ça..??**  
**_

**  
« Je ne veux pas que tu pardonnes encore  
Ni même que tu m'écoutes  
Je veux que la nuit quand tu dors  
Tu n'aies jamais plus aucun doute. »**

_Bah tiens! Si il voulais pas qu'il lui pardonne, alors pourquoi il lui parlais? Tout était clair quand même... Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait a ne pas s'excuser... Un simple « pardon », aurais suffit a tout faire oublier, a tout pardonner. C'est vrais il lui demandait pas un grand effort, même lui aurais pu le faire... Si soit disant il tenais aussi fort a lui... Tu parle..._

**  
« Je dois partir maintenant  
Et laisser tourner la Terre  
Et laisser la poussière  
Du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière. »**

_Heiin? Comment ça...? Il s'en va? Où? Pourquoi? Finalement il s'en allais, il allais l'abandonner... Il pouvais pas en croire ses oreilles, il était choqué parce qu'il disait... Il comptais seulement disparaître comme ça, pour sois disant « laisser le temps passer sur leurs histoire », mais c'est quoi ça? C'est quoi cette choses débile...? Il pouvais pas le laisser faire.. Il alla se lever quand il vit que Ruki lui intima l'ordre de se rasseoir. Mais pourquoi il chantais cette débile de chanson heiin? C'est son passe temps ou quoi...?_

**  
« Mais j'abuse de ton temps  
J'ai plus d'excuses je pars maintenant,  
Je sais j'abuse de ton temps,  
J'ai plus d'excuses je veux te dire seulement.**

**C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est si loin l'un de l'autre.  
C'est ma faute, C'est ma faute  
Si l'on est plus rien l'un pour l'autre. »**

_Le beau bassiste attendit avec impatience la fin de la chanson... Il avais tellement de choses a dire a l'autre blondinet qui s'était arrêter de chanter avec une expression bizarrement calme sur le visage. Ni une, ni Deux, il se dirigea vers lui et lui dit assez violemment_

**« Qu'est tu fout là? C'est quoi cette chanson débile hein? Tu peut me répondre! »**

**« Je vais partir Reita. Je vais partir. Je vais te laisser seul. Tu pourra me maudire et faire tout ce que tu veux... Tu pourras m'oublier comme il se doit »...** _Le petit chanteur semblais tout calme, limite triste. _

_Le dénommé Reita le regardait surpris par ce manque de réaction. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi sa lui arrivais a lui...? Il ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, naan c'était impossible.. Il en mourrais. Pourquoi voulais-il le faire mourir. Il le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur_

**« T'as pas de le droit de partir! C'est trop facile, tu fous la merde et tu te casse! Ptin assume toi! »**_ Il le lâcha et laissa exploser sa colère en frappant du poing le mur._

_Le petit blond sembla se réveiller et lui dit_

**« J'assume. J'ai fait une grave erreur. Je sais que tu me pardonneras pas pour ça. Tu l'as dit toi même... Si ton copain venait a te tromper, tu lui pardonnerais jamais. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal. Je m'excuse... mais laisse moi un peu de fierté je t'en pris... »**_Il était au bord des larmes le petit blond. Le Grand blond le regarda gravement, avant de lui dire..._

**« Ptin, tu pourrais te justifier, tu pourrais essayer.. Qui te dit que je comprendrais pas..? Qui te dit que je te pardonnerais pas... Ruki...Je... »**_ Mais le petit Chanteur, ne le laissa pas finir._

**« Tu veux que je m'excuse... D'accord. Reita.. Pardonne moi d'avoir coucher avec lui. Pardonne moi... J'ai été faible et totalement débile... Je voulais juste être sur que je faisait pas une connerie et si il y a bien une choses que j'ai compris.. C'est que je t'aime vraiment. Que je donnerais tout pour effacer cette nuit là, que je voudrais que tu me pardonne... » **

_Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses de honte... Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Le bassiste eut un petit sourire et les essuya du pouce avant de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres..._

**« Je te pardonne mais a une seule conditions.. »**_ Qu'il lui souffla doucement a l'oreille. Ce que le parfum de ce petit être lui avait manquer, il avais tellement envie de rester près de lui, de le serrer. _

**« ... laquelle?.?? » ..**_ L'empressement de son blond préférée lui dessina un grand sourire mystérieux, d'ailleurs il lâcha le beau Chanteur, pour se reculer un peu. Il posa un genou a terre et sortit quelques chose de sa poche et lui dit_

**« Ça fait un moment que je l'ais... Je voulais attendre le bon moment... Je crois... qu'il est parfait... » **_Prend une grande inspiration et reprend_ **« ****Ruki, toi l'être éternellement pas doué, qui doute de tout, » **_Tousse,_ **« Pardon, de presque tout... Toi que mon coeur ne peut que supporter, Toi qui me fait pâlir en sortant des conneries plus grandes que toi... Toi qui m'aime vraiment, accepte de me supporter tout le temps, de pas t'en aller, de passer toute ta vie avec moi... »**

_Ruki le regardait les yeux brillants en regardant son Reita a genoux, lui faisant une grande et belle demande, aussi romantique que lui quoi xD. Au moins sa lui ressemblais et c'est ça qu'il aimais chez lui, son imprévisibilité. Il se jet au cou de du bassiste et lui dit juste avant de le couvrir de baiser tout partout sur la figure. _

**« Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je t'aimmme... Je t'aimmme ».**

_Waah Reita s'attendait pas a cette réponse... Et il devait avouée qu'il aimait bien cette idée ._

_A partir de cet instant... Jamais plus Reita n'était sans Ruki..._

_A partir de ce sentiment... Ils ont construit une belle histoire, fait de haut et de bas._

_A partir de ses excuses... Ils ont compris qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre..._

_Parce que dans la vie rien n'est aussi bien que l'amour. Parce que parfois il faut souffrir pour avoir ce qu'on veut. Chacun retiendras ce qu'il veut de cette belle histoire... Mais une chose est sûr... Eux la vive encore..._


End file.
